The True Story
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: DH Spoilers. During Christmas break, Harry finally tells his children the true story about what happened.


The True Story

**Deathly Hallows Spoilers**

Christmas was in the air and Harry James Potter could tell by the smell of Ginny's, his wife, apple pie. He was in their cozy living room with the fireplace roaring. James Potter and Albus Potter, his sons, were home for the Christmas vacation. Lily Potter was looking directly at her older brothers. "Tell me something else about Hogwarts!" Lily begged again.

James sighed. "We've already told you a ton of stuff already! Can't you just wait?" James asked wearily.

Lily opened her mouth, but closed it when Harry gave her a warning look. "You'll be able to go next year." Harry promised her.

It became silent in the room except for the crackling for the fire. "Dad?" Albus asked softly. "Who was You-Know-Who?"

Harry knew that this day would come. He never imagined that it would come so soon. Should he do as Dumbledore did to him? Just tell his children to wait? Remembering how disastrous that was and how harmful it felt, Harry decided against it. He would tell the truth. "His real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was in Slytherin and later went by the name of Voldemort. People were afraid to call him that, so they called him You-Know-Who. However, fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself." Harry told them.

James now sat up straighter. "People have been coming up to me all the time and I still don't know what happened. What happened between you and You-Know-Who?" James questioned.

"James, his name was Voldemort and if you do not wish to call him that, call him by his true name- Tom Riddle." Harry said firmly. "The best place to start is with your grandparents…"

Lily looked confused. "What do Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur have to do with anything?" Lily asked innocently.

"Not your mother's parents. My parents." Harry corrected. "Lily and James Potter, the people you were named after."

Curiosity filled his children's eyes. "Where are they now?" James asked softly already sensing he knew the answer.

Looking at the innocence of his children, Harry could understand why Dumbledore never told him about his past or the truth from the start. Dumbledore wanted to give Harry something that no one had ever given him…happiness. Could he harm his kids by telling them the truth? _You knew this day would come. _Harry reminded himself. _And lying will only make it worse. _"Your grandparents were very brave people. They fought in a secret society called the Order of the Phoenix which was founded by Albus Dumbledore, a headmaster at Hogwarts. The Order of the Phoenix was made to stop Voldemort." Harry explained. "However, Voldemort sent a spy who had overheard a prophecy which stated that someone could possibly destroy Voldemort. I fitted that description. Naturally, Voldemort went after me…and my parents. He killed my father and then killed my mother when she would not stop protecting me. He attempted to kill me, but for some reason, he couldn't."

There were tears in Lily's eyes. "You…didn't have any parents? Where did you live?" Lily questioned.

"I lived with my aunt, uncle and my cousin." Harry replied. "But then, Hagrid gave me my Hogwarts letter when I was eleven. So my first year began… I had a short encounter with Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, but it didn't prepare me for what happened later in the year. I found a professor of mine had Voldemort living in the back of his head. Voldemort wanted to steal a stone that would let him live forever. But Dumbledore was clever and hid it well. I ended up defeating him, but if it wasn't for your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, I never would have done it. They showed bravery and loyalty. And that's why you can never beat Uncle Ron at chess…"

James and Albus exchanged confused looks, but decided against interrupting their father. "My second year was equally bizarre. Your mother started school that year and was taken by a horrible monster into a place underground in Hogwarts…" Harry began.

"The Chamber of Secrets!" James exclaimed excitedly. "Only the descendant of Slytherin can open it…"

Harry nodded slightly surprised that James knew so much. "Yes, well, I had to open it to save your mother." Harry admitted.

Albus's eyes got very large. "You're Slytherin's descendant?" Albus asked horrified.

"No, no. Voldemort was. You see, when Voldemort attacked me, he gave me some of his qualities. One of which was talking to snakes." Harry said. "But I can't talk to snakes anymore."

_I am leaving many details out. _Harry thought. _On the other hand, if I told them everything, I would have to fill seven books! _"In my third year, I met Professor R.J Lupin. He was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. I also met Siruis Black, a man that I thought was going to kill me. It turns out that he was a part of the Order and also my godfather. In my fourth year, Voldemort returned and nothing was the same. A brave Hufflepuff was killed by Voldemort himself, Cedric Diggory." Harry said heavily. "Fifth year, no one was ready to believe that Voldemort was back…until he appeared at the Ministry of Magic. Siruis died in battle that year too…"

"Do you believe that if the Ministry acted sooner that things could have ended up different?" Albus asked quietly.

The maturity of his question, shocked Harry. "Well, yes. However, it wasn't like that. What was, was. Sadly, many deaths occurred when they could have been prevented. That was proven when Dumbledore was killed…" Harry said sighing. "I didn't go to school during my seventh year. Dumbledore had things he needed me to do with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione that would help in stopping Voldemort."

"Did you kill him?" James asked in a small voice.

Thinking about how to reply, Harry wasn't too sure of his answer. "Well, his own spell rebounded on to him. I never directly killed him. However, before his death, he killed many good people. Lupin, Tonks, Uncle Fred…" Harry listed sighing.

Tears were running down Lily's face. "I never knew…I could never imagine living without you or mum…" Lily said crying harder. "Everyone that you knew…died…"

Harry swiftly moved over to her and held her tightly. "No, not everyone I knew died. If they did, I would have never made it. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were so, so brave. They didn't have to do what they did, but they did it anyway…showing friendship beyond anything I have ever known. You'll see that your friends are everything." Harry said softly.

"Dad," James said quietly. "Thank you…for telling us the truth."

Simply looking at his eldest child, Harry could only give a slight nod while still holding on to Lily. "The apple pie is ready," A voice said gently from the doorframe.

Looking up, Harry saw Ginny standing there…with tears in her eyes. Lily, James and Albus all left the room quickly. "Did you tell them?" Ginny whispered softly.

Harry nodded. "I told them the true story." He replied.

**The End **


End file.
